


I Kissed a Robot and I Liked it!

by blackwidowisbae



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I suck at tags, Kissing, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Reader likes robots, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Requested, Ultron has a tumblr, ultron isn't evil anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwidowisbae/pseuds/blackwidowisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ultron reads a Tumblr post from a woman reader who expresses how she wants to kiss a robot, so he stops by her apartment to fulfill her wish."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kissed a Robot and I Liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request from Erin Primette, "Ultron reads a Tumblr post from a woman reader who expresses how she wants to kiss a robot, so he stops by her apartment to fulfill her wish."

Ultron had gotten over his evil ways and the Avengers and the world agreed to let him live in peace. He got urges sometimes, but he usually ignored them. Today looked like it was going to be another boring day. He was scrolling through Tumblr, when he found a woman, going by the username if 'i_heart_robots." In this particular post, she was expressing her fondness over robots and how she wish that there was a robot that was human enough that they would want to kiss her. Ultron read the post over again before deciding that he wanted to make the woman's dreams come true. He didn't know why, it just felt right, so he messaged her, introducing himself.

P.O.V. Switch

You were working in your engineering workshop, doing some coding to make a robot take a ball from one side of the room to the other. Your phone dinged, so you paused your work to see someone had messaged you on Tumblr. You unlocked your phone and read the message, it was someone introducing himself as Ultron, and saying that he read your post about wishing to kiss a robot. He went on to explain that he was a robot, a highly intelligent one at that, and he wanted to fulfill your wishes. You read the message over again. Well, you weren't expecting that, it was a spur of the moment thing, you were actually joking, but now that you thought about it, it sounded like it could be interesting. You reply to the message. The you sigh, and shut your phone off, and return to your work.

P.O.V. Switch

Ultron was watching TV when his computer notified him that he had been messaged on Tumblr. He opened it and found it was 'i_heart_robots' replying to him. Her message read, "Oh, wow, I wasn't actually expecting someone to reply. Um, if you'd like, we could meet for coffee at my apartment, I live at apartment 561 on Bane Drive. How about you come over around 7ish today? Btw, my name is (Y/N)." Ultron was stunned, the women actually accepted, that was surprising. He looked at his clock, it was 1:00, he had 6 hours to prepare himself. What had he gotten himself into?

P.O.V. Switch and Time Skip: 6 Hours

You were pacing your apartment, you had went out on a limb and invited to robot to your aparment. What were you doing? Suddenly, your doorbell rang, you sigh and walk over. You take a deep breath before opening your door to find and silver robot in human clothes.

"Hi," you say, looking down at your feet, then looking up, "Do you want to come in?" Stupid question (Y/N)! Of course he wants to come in!

"Yeah, thanks," the robot replies, you move out of the way and he steps in, "Nice place."

"Thanks," you say, shuting the door. You both stand in awkward silence, "I'm gonna go grab that coffee." You walk down the hallway, then turn into your kitchen. Ultron followed you, "How do you like your coffee?"

"I can't really drink coffee," he says.

"Oh, right, sorry, I'm an idiot sometimes," you pour yourself some coffee. The add some sugar, before taking a large sip, "So what do you do for a living?"

Time Skip: 2 Hours

You were finishing up a story about a robot malfunction at work when you noticed the time.

"Oh, wow, it's getting late, it's 9:00," you say, placing your coffee cup on the coffee table, "And I have work tomorrow."

"Well, then I'll leave you to it," Ultron says, standing up, "It was nice meeting you, maybe we could do this again sometime?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," you stand up and grab your phone, "Here, I'll give you my number."

You both exchange numbers, and then you walk him to the door, "Thanks again," Ultron says.

"No problem," you say. You look down, and then look up, "Hey, we forgot something."

"And what's that?" he asks.

"This," you say. You lean up to kiss him, he meets you halfway. It was strange, nothing really recorpocating your movement, and it was cold, but it wasn't horrible. You pull away, blushing, "I, um..." you had no words.

"I'll text you sometime?" Ultron asks.

"Yeah, sure," you say, still blushing, "Um, bye, I guess."

"Bye," he opens the door and walks out, you shuting it behind him. You think about what just happened. You had kissed a robot, it wasn't unpleasant, and you were hanging out with him again. What had you gotten yourself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took forever, I had a few requests ahead of this. But anyway, thanks to Erin Primette for the request! At first I was unsure about it, but I think it turned out good. I hope you liked it! Anyway, if you have any requests, comments, concerns, or anything like that, just leave a comment or PM me! That's all for now!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Ultron, he is owned by Marvel.


End file.
